James Potter: Mode ON
by Psycopathe
Summary: Le grand Sirius Black est connu pour être un dragueur dans l'âme. Mais n'est-ce que pour camoufler son amour pour Remus ? James se voit dans l'obligation d'agir !


**James Potter : Mode ON**

**Résumé : Le grand Sirius Black est connu pour être un dragueur dans l'âme. Mais n'est-ce que pour camoufler son amour pour Remus ? James se voit dans l'obligation d'agir !**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
**

**Note: Ma première Harry Fic divisé en deux chapitres je pense. J'espère être à la hauteur!**

* * *

_Pov James_

Déjà qu'en première année, Sirius attirait beaucoup les regards de par son physique et son sourire charmeur. Mais ça, il ne le faisait pas exprès à l'époque ! Réveillez-vous ! On avait onze ans ! A cet âge-là, personne ne pensait à avoir une petite amie ! En fait, c'était plutôt les élèves plus âgés qui étaient tombés et qui tombent – encore maintenant – sous son charme.

Il ne l'avait compris que quand une Poufsouffle de troisième année avait demandé à sortir avec lui durant sa deuxième année. Bien évidemment il lui avait dit non mais il avait creusé le sujet plus en profondeur en troisième année où il avait eu sa première proie en jouant les séducteurs. Le fait qu'il participe aux farces en ma compagnie ne fait qu'ajouter du piment chez les filles – en plus de se ramasser des heures de colles comme pour se faire remarquer.

Et n'oublions pas le fait qu'il soit un Black ! Cette famille dit de Sang-Pur a tout simplement hérité de très beaux attraits depuis la nuit des temps.

Et là, en sixième année, les fans et victimes ont augmenté de 99% depuis sa première tentative. Et pas seulement chez les filles, mais aussi quelques rares garçons qui s'assument et qui ont tenté leur chance. Ce qui est bien égal aux yeux de Sirius. En gros : il peut être à tout le monde.

Le seul pourcentage qui manque est celui de son ô combien grand amour qui reste indifférent au charme de mon meilleur ami et qui s'amuse de temps en temps à clairement le montrer. Voilà plus d'un an et demi que Sirius me l'a avoué avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il est tombé amoureux de notre loup-garou national : Remus Lupin. Et manque de bol pour notre séducteur, Remus est totalement intouchable.

Déjà qu'en première année, il essayait tant bien que mal de nous éviter et depuis qu'on a découvert son ''problème de fourrure'', c'était comme s'il voulait disparaître. Mais on ne s'appelle pas les Maraudeurs pour rien ! En aucun cas nous l'avons laissé tomber !

Mis à part ce lourd secret de son enfance, je crois que PERSONNE – oui, vraiment – n'est au courant d'un quelconque amour dans sa vie ! Moi-même j'ai essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il est catégorique là-dessus : la vie en couple ne l'intéresse pas ! Du moins, pour le moment. Remus est vraiment la Sainte Vierge en personne, même pas envie d'avoir des coups d'un soir comme Sirius.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, s'il continue comme ça, il va vraiment finir par le perdre et ce, pour toujours.

« Jamesie ! On appelle Jamesie ! » brailla le concerné.

Je sors subitement de mes pensées et fixa de nouveau le plateau de jeu entre moi et Sirius. Celui-ci m'envoya un sourire moqueur.

« Tu pense encore à ta Lily chérie ?

-... non, je pense à toi, répond-je sans réfléchir.

-Quoi ?! Dit-il en me faisant les gros yeux. Eh oh ! Je ne suis pas contre tirer un coup avec des mecs mais là, tu me fais peur…

-Idiot ! Combien de temps encore tu vas attendre avant de pouvoir te déclarer ? »

Voilà, la discussion est ouverte !

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin de ça en plus ? Déjà qu'il a sa lycanthropie à gérer mais, en admettant qu'il sorte avec moi, il aura le sujet de l'homosexualité sur les bras !

-En amour, il ne faut pas réfléchir avec la tête ! Ta tête à toi, je ne la savais si raisonnable !

-Et toi alors ? La tête ou le cœur, rien ne changera ! De toute façon, je ne sais même pas s'il est ne serait-ce qu'hétéro !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'est pas gay ?

-Ce que tu peux être bête ! Ça se voit à sa tête qu'il n'y a pas marqué HOMO dessus ! »

Sirius termine la partie par un échec et mat et s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit où nous avons joué. Là, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de ses jérémiades !

« Si tu ne te bouge pas bientôt, il sera casé avec une ou un autre ! JE SAIS qu'il ne veut pas d'une relation à cause de sa lycanthropie, que le bonheur il n'en a pas le droit mais ça, c'est à nous de lui enfoncer dans le crâne que la différence n'est pas un obstacle ! JE SAIS qu'en plus de ne pas vouloir à cause de sa condition, de toute façon il n'est amoureux de personne pour le moment et que la vie en couple, il s'en fiche comme du premier caleçon de Merlin ! Si tu ne réagis pas rapidement, il va te filer entre les doigts et tu ressembleras à un Veracrasse mangeant des laitues toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'insecticide s'en suive ! De plus, nous n'avons aucun indice sur son orientation sexuelle donc tu peux avoir une chance sur deux! Pigé ? »

En concluant sur cette dernière partie, je saute du lit et me dirige vers la salle commune de Gryffondor en claquant la porte du dortoir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir sa tête mais quelque chose me dit qu'il doit rager sur son oreiller.

Une fois en bas, les quelques élèves qui sont présents ont relevé leur tête de leurs activités pour me regarder. Parmi ceux-là, ma chère Lily avec l'air de dire « Sirius ? ». Ce à quoi j'ai répondu avec un hochement de tête. C'est le signal pour nous d'agir. Ce que nous avons prévu de faire ne plaira pas du tout à Sirius mais après tout, c'est de sa faute ! Il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël et nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il ne va sûrement rien se passer entre eux durant notre absence.

C'est là que Lily entre en scène !

_Fin Pov James_

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius se leva comme si un Scrout à pétard avait martelé son crâne. Il avait été vraiment énervé sur le coup après que James l'eut sermonner comme le professeur de potion le faisait. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison mais il refusait de sauter le pas. Ce n'était pas son style. D'habitude, c'étaient les autres qui se déclaraient ! Il avait beau essayer de séduire Remus par tous les moyens possible, il avait fait l'effet d'une vitre transparente. Il allait finir par abandonner si ça continuait. Mais bon, il y avait encore l'année prochaine, tout le temps qu'il fallait pour reprendre ses tentatives de séduction ratées.

Black vit que ses amis se levèrent en même temps que lui, mis à part l'objet de ses pensées qui se réveillait lentement. L'air de rien, Remus pouvait presque être considéré comme le lève-tard des Maraudeurs mais avec ses devoirs de préfet, ses nuits avaient été raccourcis et c'était pire pendant les périodes de pleine lune.

Alors que James, tout excité, prit d'office la salle de bain, Peter fouillait sa valise pour une nouvelle chemise et un nouveau pantalon. Sirius, lui, se mit à râler en se frottant les yeux. Mais son râle fut étouffé à la vue du lycanthrope qui s'étirait.

« Bonjour les gars, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix légèrement fatiguée tout en massant son cou.

-Ben dis-donc, pas très en forme ! Dit Peter. Pourtant, tu n'as pas eu de ronde et encore moins de pleine lune hier soir ! Cependant, nous ne t'avons pas vu de l'après-midi...

-C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Sirius. Pour une fois qu'on a du temps de libre, on aurait pu aller à Pré-au-Lard déguster une bonne bièraubeurre ! D'ailleurs, James n'a pas réclamé Lily une seule fois… - tiens, pourquoi il est excité comme ça?

-Effectivement, j'étais occupé-

-Serait-ce possible que monsieur le prude se soit trouvé quelqu'un ? » coupa le séducteur avec un sourire en coin.

Au fond, il espérait que non. Ou du moins, si c'était le cas, il aurait bien envie de savoir qui occupait tant les heures de SON Moony.

« Non, soupira Remus. J'ai étudié les potions avec Severus. »

Là, Sirius devait faire une tête de mille pieds de long. Quant à Peter, ses yeux pouvaient autant sortir de leurs orbites qu'être écarquillés.

« QUOI ?! Cria l'animagus aux cheveux noirs. D'OU TU SORS UNE ÂNERIE PAREILLE ?

-Pas la peine de hurler mon pauvre ami, disait James qui sortait tout juste de la salle de bain et fraîchement habillé.

-JAMES ! Remus a étudié avec Snivellus une après-midi entière au lieu de s'amuser avec nous !

-Son nom est Severus, et je n'ai jamais dit que je m'amusais avec vos farces, contra Remus en souriant.

-Attend voir... depuis quand tu es si proche de lui au point de l'appeler par son prénom ? Demanda Sirius en s'étranglant intérieurement.

-Oh ! » Laissa échapper Remus en imitant celui qui se souvenait d'une chose qu'il avait oublié de dire.

Ce geste ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

« Nous sortons ensemble. »

Ce n'était qu'en se rendant compte que Sirius venait de se fracasser le front contre la table de chevet que Remus arrêta de sourire et de lui demander si ça allait.

« Si ça va ? Ha... haha... Super même... très en forme ! » marmonnait le blessé.

Une aura se propagea dans le dortoir. Une aura très négative. James prétexta rejoindre Lily en bas et Peter abandonna l'idée de se laver pour ne seulement revêtir ses vêtements et rejoindre la salle commune en toute hâte. Quant à Remus, il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et alla prendre son bain.

Sirius Black n'avait qu'une seule envie : se débarrasser de la vermine qui s'était emparé de son Remus Lupin !

* * *

**Voilà pour une première partie! La suite très prochainement je crois! **


End file.
